starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Квай-Гон Джинн
Квай-Гон Джинн — мастер-джедай, уважавший индивидуальность и сочетавший в себе различные стороны характера. Был падаваном графа Дуку и наставником Оби-Вана Кеноби. Джинн часто конфликтовал с Советом джедаев. Он был глубоко пропитан жизненной Силой, которая внесла свой вклад в его частые поездки, где он часто принимал сторону угнетённых и помогал «жалким формам жизни». Несмотря на его оппозицию Совету, многие джедаи считали его очень мудрым и умным, сочувственно относились к его взглядам (которые иногда совпадали со взглядами графа Дуку, его бывшего учителя). Основной особенностью взглядов мастера-джедая было то, что он проповедовал Живую Силу. В отличие от Совета, который считал, что Сила присутствовала только в живых существах, Квай-Гон верил, что Сила насыщала и растения, а также такие неживые формы жизни. Он погиб в 32 ДБЯ на Набу от руки Дарта Мола. Биография Ранние годы thumb|180px|Квай-Гон в качестве падавана Рожденный почти за столетие до битвы при Явине, Квай-Гон Джинн младенцем был отправлен на Корусант для обучения в Храме джедаев. Он поддерживал связь с родными и даже получил в подарок камень Света, найденный в реке на его родной планете. В возрасте восьми лет Квай-Гон начал оказывать поддержку другому ученику по имени Тала. За последующие годы они стали лучшими друзьями, а позже и полюбили друг друга. В десять лет Джинн участвовал в Экзаменационном турнире, на котором молодые ученики должны были показать свои навыки, чтобы кто-нибудь из рыцарей или мастеров взял их к себе на обучение. Именно на этом турнире Дуку, впечатлённый навыками Квай-Гона во владении световым мечом взял его в падаваны. Квай-Гон вместе с учителем побывали на многочисленных миссиях по всей галактике. В одной из известных миссий они должны были сопровождать сенатора Бликса Аннона. Во время миссии на их корабль напали пираты во главе с Лорианом Нодом, в прошлом близким другом Дуку. Во время битвы Дуку в гневе чуть не нанес смертельный удар беспомощному Ноду, но был вовремя остановлен Квай-Гоном. Через некоторое время Джинн получил последнее задание в качестве падавана, которое продлилась два года. По возвращении с миссии Джинн вновь встретился с Талой, которую не видел уже долгое время. Последними словами, сказанными Дуку Джинну как падавану, было наставление о том, что чрезмерное сострадание ко всему живому это его слабость. Так же Дуку предупредил, что предательство от друзей неизбежно. thumb|203px|Мастер Йода, мастер Тивокки, падаван Квай-Гон и его учитель Дуку Рыцарство и Ксанатос Когда Тала и Квай-Гон стали рыцарями, Совет предложил Джинну взять падавана, но Квай-Гон отказался, не чувствуя себя готовым к этому. Поэтому несколько лет он выполнял миссии в одиночку, пока на Телосе IV не обнаружил ребенка, в котором обнаружил мощную связь с Силой, звали мальчика Ксанатос. Несмотря на то, что Ксанатос был слишком стар для обучения, Квай-Гон взял его в Храм джедаев. Следующие два года, пока Ксанатос обучался в Храме, Квай-Гон взял в ученики неизвестного падавана, почти закончившего обучение. После успешного становления падавана рыцарем Квай-Гон стал мастером-джедаем (59 ДБЯ) и вскоре взял Ксанатоса в ученики. В качестве последнего испытания Ксанатоса на звание рыцаря, Совет отправил его и Квай-Гона на Телос, родную планету падавана, где отец юноши стал тираном. Ксанатос соблазнился богатством и властью отца и присоединился к нему. На планете началась гражданская война, во время которой Квай-Гон в битве с Крионом был вынужден убить губернатора. После случившегося, Ксанатос в ярости снял с пальца отца кольцо, разрезанное мечем Джинна и прижал к своей щеке, сделав шрам в форме разорванного круга. Поклявшись отомстить, Ксанатос сбежал. После возвращения в Храм Квай-Гон обвинил себя в уходе Ксанатоса из Ордена и поклялся больше не брать другого падавана. Тала попыталась успокоить Квай-Гона, сопровождая его на Рагун VI, чтобы попытаться отвлечь его от неудачи с Ксанатосом и уговорить его взять нового падавана. Однако даже она не смогла убедить Квай-Гона изменить свое решение. В течение нескольких лет Квай-Гон снова выполнял миссии в одиночку, хотя иногда и взаимодействовал с другими. Квай-Гона отправляли с Талой на многие миссии, например их послали быть наблюдателями на первых демократических выборах в Новом Апсолоне, закончившихся успешно. Другой ученик Прошли годы после того как Ксанатос оставил Орден. Йода предложил взять другого ученика, но Квай-Гон был непреклонен. Он решил остаться один, но согласился понаблюдать за турниром среди старших учеников, в котором участвовали Оби-Ван Кеноби и Брук Чан. Он похвалил навыки Оби-Вана после победы, но отказался принять его в ученики, после чего отправился в миссию на Бендомир по просьбе Верховного Канцлера. На корабле, направляющемся на Бендомир, Квай-Гон вновь встретился с Кеноби, которого послали на эту планету для работы в Агрокорпусе. В пути Квай-Гону и Оби-Вану пришлось защищать компанию Аркона от преступной организации «Дальние миры». По прибытию на планету Квай-Гон получил письмо от Ксанатоса, в котором говорилось, что Бендомир не нуждался в помощи джедаев, а все было организовано Ксанатосом, лидером «Дальних миров», корпорации, чьи горнопромышленные операции терроризировали все планету. Квай-Гон отослал Оби-Вана выполнять свои обязанности в Агрокорпусе, а сам запланировал встретиться с Ксанатосом не как со старым врагом, а как с послом для поисков решения конфликтных ситуаций между «Дальними мирами» и Бендомиром. Однако Ксанатос решил саботировать встречу, чтобы убить Квай-Гона. С помощью Оби-Вана Квай-Гон решил остановить Ксанатоса. Ксанатос вступил в борьбу с прежним учителем, но, увидев, что не сможет его одолеть, сбежал. После этого «Дальние миры» свернули свой бизнес на Бендомире, а Квай-Гон, увидев истинный потенциал Кеноби, взял мальчика в падаваны. Однажды им пришлось спасать ослепленную Талу с планеты Мелида-Даан, на которой бушевала гражданская война. Во время этой миссии Оби-Ван временно покинул Орден джедаев. Позже у Джинна и Кеноби снова началась конфронтация с Ксанатосом, который с помощью озлобленного падавана Брука Чана попытался убить Йоду в пределах Храма джедаев. После поединка с тёмным джедаем и преследования его на Телосе Ксанатос покончил жизнь самоубийством, прыгнув в кислотное озеро. Наряду с другими Джедаями, такими как Тивокка, Пло Кун, Толм и его падаван Квинлан Вос, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван участвовали в одном из крупнейших галактических конфликтов, сопровождавших развал Республики до Войн клонов - Гиперпространственной войне Старка. Учитель и ученик много раз сталкивались с Торговой федерацией, и несколько раз им пришлось ее защищать. Через три десятилетия после первой встречи с Лорианом Нодом, Квай-Гон снова померился силами с неудавшимся джедаем на и того снова посадили в тюрьму за преступления. На Кегане они обнаружили чувствительную в Силе, будущего рыцаря-джедая, Олану Чион. В системе Рутан они действовали как послы для урегулирования конфликта между планетой Рутан и ее луной Сенали. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван так же помогли Аттичитчуку и Чубакке создать колонию на луне Кашиика, Аларис-Прайм, а так же помогли отстоять контроль над луной за вуки у Торговой федерации. Дженна Зан Арбор Приблизительно за десятилетие до битвы за Набу Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван расследовали серию странных убийств, в которых тела жертв были полностью лишены крови. Поиски привели их к знаменитой ученой Дженне Зан Арбор. В конечном счете, они узнали, что убийцей была наемница Она Нобис, но они так и не знали имени заказчика. После преследования Нобис Квай-Гон сумел запрыгнуть на борт ее корабля, но был поражен бластером убийцы. Джедай был захвачен и отправлен к Дженне Зан Арбор, изучавшей генетические черты чувствующих Силу для того чтобы обнаружить путь генетического проектирования чувствительности к Силе в обычных существ. Зан Арбор продолжила на Джинне свои исследования, истощая и мучая его, чтобы проверить пределы его выносливости. Оби-Ван с помощью Ади Галлии, Талы и Сири Тачи смог попасть в лабораторию и освободить Квай-Гона. Дженна Зан Арбор сбежала, но скоро была поймана и заключена в тюрьму, а наемница Она Нобис была убита во время боя с Оби-Ваном. После инцидента с Арбор Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван снова столкнулись с неприятностями из прошлого. Вокс Чан, отец падавана Брука Чана, нанял адвоката Сано Сауро, чтобы осудить Оби-Вана за смерть Брука. В конечном счете, падавана оправдали, но Кеноби еще долго не мог простить себя за смерть Брука. Запретная любовь В течение следующих нескольких месяцев в дружбе Талы и Джинна появилась трещина. Тала недавно взяла в падаваны Бент Эйрин, подругу Оби-Вана, но не брала ее с собой на миссии, и Квай-Гон решил поговорить с ней об этом. Напряженность в отношениях дала понять, что их дружба переросла во что-то большее, однако, помня Кодекс джедаев, они вначале не обратили на это внимания. Во время обучающей миссии на Рагуне VI Квай-Гону начали приходить видения о том, что Тала находится в большой опасности. После возвращения на Корусант Квай-Гон потребовал у Совета, чтобы его послали на миссию в Новый Эпсолон вместе с Талой. Тала же отклонила предложение Квай-Гона и отправилась на миссию одна, оставив даже Бент Эйрин в Храме. Прошли три недели, а от Талы не было известий, и тогда Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван, нарушив приказ Совета, отправились в Новый Апсолон, чтобы узнать, что произошло. После долгих поисков они обнаружили Талу целой и невредимой. После встречи Квай-Гон и Тала признались друг другу в любви и решили выяснить, что будет после окончания этой миссии. Однако Талу похитил мятежник по имени Балог. Когда Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон настигли Балога, он уже накачал Талу наркотиками. Джедаям удалось ее спасти, но, несмотря на попытки излечить Талу с помощью Силы, она скончалась. Смерть Талы ввергла Квай-Гона в гнев. Он обвинял себя в ее смерти и поклялся отомстить Балогу. Оби-Ван волновался за Мастера, пытался убедить его, что Квай-Гон ничего не смог бы сделать, чтобы спасти Тал, но Джинн не слушал ученика. Разыскав Балога, он загнал его в угол и собирался убить его, но услышал чей-то голос, который произнес два слова: «Нет, Квай-Гон». Предупреждение заставило Квай-Гона понять, что он был близок к переходу на Темную сторону и деактивировал световой меч. После ареста Балога Квай-Гон поблагодарил Оби-Вана за те слова, но, узнав, что это не он их сказал, понял, что это был голос Талы. Джедаи возвратились на Корусант, где и похоронили Талу. Блокада Набу В 32 ДБЯ Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван отправились на планету Набу на борту корабля «Радиант VII» для решения кризисной ситуации. Торговая федерация, протестуя против недавно принятых законов о налогообложении, установила блокаду планеты. Канцлер Финис Валорум тайно послал двух джедаев для достижения мирного урегулирования конфликта. Вскоре после их прибытия на флагман Федерации, «Саак'ак», «Радиант VII» был взорван, а конференц-зал, в котором находились джедаи был заполнен газом диоксис. Они пережили газовую атаку и с легкостью справились с дроидами, посланными удостовериться в смерти джедаев. Квай-Гон почти прорубил дверь на мостик корабля, но прибытие дройдек заставило джедаев ретироваться. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван переправились на корабле Федерации на Набу. На планете Квай-Гон встретил Джар-Джар Бинкса и спас его от смерти, чем заработал долг жизни. Бинкс неохотно взял Кеноби и Джинна в подводный город Ото Гунга, где Босс Ругор Насс согласился дать им транспорт и позволил Бинксу сопровождать джедаев к Тиду. В столице Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон спасли королеву Падме Амидалу и сбежали с планеты на королевском корабле. Во время прохождения через кольцо блокады их корабль был поврежден, гипердвигатель вышел из строя, и им пришлось приземлиться на Татуине. Обнаружение Избранного На Татуине Квай-Гон отправился на поиски запчастей в Мос Эспа, где он столкнулся с Уотто и его рабом Энакином Скайуокером, очень могущественным в Силе. Квай-Гон полагал, что Энакин может быть Избранным из легенд джедаев. Квай-Гон согласился помочь Энакину, тайно конструирующему подрейсер, приобретя нужные для этого детали. Никогда не забывая об обязанностях джедая Квай-Гон освободил молодого иторианца Томо из рабства и сумел отговорить Джум Лэнга от совершения убийства. Позже Квай-Гон освободил Энакина, поставив на победу мальчика в гонке Бунта Ив Классик. Победа в пари так же дала возможность получить детали для ремонта поврежденного набуанского корабля. Обеспеченный средствами для возвращения на Корусант, Квай-Гон и его новый знакомый Энакин отправились в предместья Мос Эспа для встречи с компаньонами. Однако за их передвижениями наблюдал исследовательский дроид DRK-1. Квай-Гон ощутил навязчивое присутствие и уничтожил дроида. Квай-Гон и Энакин уже приближались к кораблю Королевы, когда на них напал Дарт Мол. Квай-Гон покинул поле боя, приземлившись на трап летящего корабля. thumb|Квай-Гон сражается с Дартом Молом на Татуине На Корусанте Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван предстали перед Советом джедаев чтобы сообщить о случившемся. Совет неохотно согласился проверить молодого Скайуокера на потенциал джедая. Они признали, что у мальчика действительно мощна связь с Силой, но отказались обучать его на том основании, что мальчик слишком стар. Йода ощущал, что будущее мальчика туманно. Квай-Гон попытался закончить обучение Оби-Вана, сказав, что он готов к Испытанию джедаев, и после этого хотел взять в ученики Энакина, но Совет был непоколебим. Разочарованный Джинн вместе с Оби-Ваном отправились обратно на Набу с Королевой Амидалой, которая надеялась освободить планету. Смертельный поединок Во время второй битвы при Тиде Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван помогали Амидале в вылазке, сражаясь на улицах города, однако когда битва переместилась в ангар дворца, они столкнулись с Дартом Молом. Джедаям пришлось напасть на него. Борьба была бешеной, соперники переместились из ангара к плазменным генераторам дворца. Когда Мол столкнул Оби-Вана с платформы, Квай-Гону пришлось сражаться одному. thumb|[[Дарт Мол сражается с Квай-Гоном и Оби-Ваном на Набу]] В то время, как Кеноби мчался на помощь учителю, Квай-Гон и Мол передвигались дальше, проходя через лазерную систему безопасности к одной из охлаждающих шахт. Щиты закрылись, отделив противников, но так же они отделили Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана. Когда щиты деактивировались Квай-Гон тут же напал на Мола, в то время как Оби-Ван мчался на помощь Мастеру. Но щиты закрылись снова, препятствуя Кеноби помочь наставнику. И хотя Джинн был одним из лучших дуэлянтов в Ордене, его форма IV оказалась невыгодной в ограниченном пространстве, поскольку Атару требовала много места для энергичной акробатики, кроме того Мол имел преимущество в возрасте и физической силе. Мол ударил Квай-Гона рукоятью светового меча по лицу ошеломив его на мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы пронзить джедая. В последовавшей затем схватке с ситом Оби-Ван едва не погиб, но самоуверенность и беспечность погубили Дарта Мола, расслабившись сит проиграл, казалось бы, уже выигранный бой. Но ничто уже не могло спасти Квай-Гона. Последними словами Квай-Гона была просьба Оби-Вану обучать Энакина. Квай-Гон был позже кремирован в усыпальнице Тида на похоронной церемонии, в которой приняли участие многие друзья мастера: Оби-Ван, Энакин, Джар-Джар Бинкс и несколько членов Совета джедаев. Наследие Даже после смерти Квай-Гон продолжал оказывать влияние на будущее джедаев. Смерть Квай-Гона настолько потрясла его бывшего учителя, что Дуку ушел из Ордена джедаев и стал Дартом Тиранусом, Лордом ситов. Давно узнав способ сохранять свое сознание после смерти от шамана уилов, Квай-Гон безуспешно пытался предотвратить резню тускенов, устроенную Энакином на Татуине. Так же он общался через Силу с Йодой. Он помешал Энакину убить пленных сепаратистов во время битвы при Праеситлине и примерно тогда же являлся Йоде. Через несколько месяцев после реорганизации Республики в Галактическую Империю Квай-Гон передал Йоде секрет сохранения своей личности в Силе после смерти путем преодоления всякого эгоизма и отказа от ассоциации себя с конкретной точкой в пространстве и времени. Так же он обучил этому секрету и Оби-Вана, который в будущем сможет благодаря этому помогать Люку Скайуокеру после смерти. Таким образом, даже после смерти бунтарская природа Квай-Гона продолжала приносить пользу. Через некоторое время после окончания Войн Клонов Квай-Гон заговорил с Оби-Ваном на улицах Анкорхеда, впервые после смерти на Набу. Когда Оби-Ван решил отправиться на Беллассу, чтобы спасти Феруса Олина, Квай-Гон обещал присмотреть за сыном Энакина. Личность и черты характера У упрямого 60-летнего Квай-Гона Джинна был проницательный взгляд и морщинистое лицо. Благородный мастер-джедай, Квай-Гон обладал великим пониманием и сочувствием. Он сострадал любым формам жизни: вспомним, как он спас Джар-Джар Бинкса от казни. Джинн придерживался весьма либеральных взглядов на Орден, что не нравилось его более строгому ученику Оби-Вану. В ответ на проповеди Кеноби Квай-Гон часто говорил: «Я делаю то, что должен». Несмотря на свободолюбивые взгляды, Квай-Гон был преданным джедаем, ведомым исключительно волей Силы. Мастер часто отдалялся от других людей из-за временной ссоры с Оби-Ваном и из-за того, что когда-то его ученик Ксанатос перешел на темную сторону. Несмотря на бунтарский характер, Квай-Гон был в хороших отношениях с многими членами Ордена. На протяжении всей жизни он дружил с Пло Куном, Йодой, Ки-Ади-Мунди и Ади Галлией. Квай-Гон часто сражался с мастерами Винду, Дуку и Анун Бондарой. Ближайшим другом Квай-Гона была Тала. Джинн любил её, и чуть было не перешёл на Тёмную сторону, когда её убили. thumb|200px|Мастер-джедай Куай-Гон Джинн Любимыми комнатами Квай-Гона в Храме джедаев были комната со звёздной картой и, в особенности, Зал тысячи фонтанов. Йода часто беседовал с Джинном в этой комнате. После того как Квай-Гон был убит, Йода никогда больше не заходил в Зал тысячи фонтанов. Это говорит о том, сколь близкими друзьями были эти два джедая. За мудрость, уникальное понимание Силы и мастерство Квай-Гона уважали все, кто когда-либо встречался с ним. Взгляды Джинна на Орден и политику Республики часто служили причиной конфликтов между ним и Советом. Тем не менее, Квай-Гона по меньшей мере дважды приглашали в Совет. Первый раз это произошло после смерти Мастера Тивокки (который сомневался в кандидатуре Джинна), но место занял хороший друг Квай-Гона Пло Кун. Во второй раз, после смерти Мастера Гиетты, по настоянию Мейса Винду был избран Ки-Ади-Мунди, несмотря на то, что Квай-Гона поддерживала большая часть Совета. Также как видел Дарт Плегас в своем видении, если бы Квай-Гон стал бы учителем Энакина, то последний бы не пал во тьму. Несмотря на то, что к началу Войн клонов Квай-Гона не было в живых уже больше десяти лет, его не забыли. Так, граф Дуку пытался воспользоваться воспоминаниями Оби-Вана о Квай-Гоне, чтобы привлечь джедая на Тёмную сторону. Единый с Силой дух Квай-Гона безуспешно пытался связаться с Энакином, чтобы отговорить юношу убивать племя Песчаных людей, виновных в смерти его матери. Именно смерть Квай-Гона заставила его учителя Дуку усомниться в Ордене джедаев и встать на Тёмную сторону. Дуку считал, что теперь никто не будет перечить Совету, как это делал Квай-Гон. Ученики thumb|Квай-Гон Джинн и его ученик [[Оби-Ван Кеноби]] У Квай-Гона Джинна было несколько учеников. Ксанатос – перешёл на Тёмную сторону, так и не завершив обучение. Со своим вторым учеником – Оби-Ваном Кеноби – Квай-Гон попытался предать Ксанатоса правосудию, однако тот предпочёл самоубийство. Наконец, третьего ученика Квай-Гон обрёл уже после смерти: он обучал Магистра Йоду и Оби-Вана Кеноби искусству бессмертия. Квай-Гон, скорее всего, тренировал бы Энакина Скайуокера, если бы не был убит в поединке с Дартом Молом. Способности и навыки Квай-Гон Джинн – философ, воин, инженер, разбиравшийся в механике различных космических кораблей. Он уделял большое внимание деталям: так, он носил фермерское пончо, чтобы смешаться с толпой в городе Мос Эпа. Почтенный мастер-джедай, а также джедай-консул, 200px|thumb|right|Призраки [[Йода|Йоды, Оби-Вана Кеноби и Квай-Гона Джинна становятся свидетелями смерти Энакина Скайуокера]] Квай-Гон открыл секрет бессмертия и обучил этой технике Йоду, а затем и Оби-Вана. Видимо, прийти к этому состоянию можно путём величайшего сострадания, отречения от собственного «я» и от физической формы; после смерти сознание, дух продолжит «жить» в единстве с Силой. Иронично, что тело Квай-Гона осталось невредимым и было сожжено по обряду джедаев, в то время как тела других рыцарей, познавших эту способность, исчезали. Этот факт подлил масла в огонь дискуссии о смерти Энакина Скайуокера, так как его смерть показана двусмысленно, и нам неизвестно, что стало с его телом. Квай-Гон призывал Оби-Вана концентрироваться на настоящем времени (таков путь Живой Силы), а не созерцать будущее (путь Единой Силы). Живая Сила по большей части фокусировалась на использовании эмоций, в то время как Единая Сила призывала к успокоению, запрещала чувствовать. Приверженность Квай-Гона путям Живой Силы отличалась от выбора других рыцарей, и многие считали это более либеральным подходом к учению джедаев. Этот путь предполагал постоянную сконцентрированность на настоящем, ведь именно настоящее формирует будущее. Именно вера Квай-Гона в этот путь оправдывала его поведение на заданиях. Чувствительность к текущей ситуации позволяла Квай-Гону принимать решения, которые бы не одобрил джедай, придерживавшийся более традиционного пути. Различия в философии не позволяли Джинну вступить в ряды консервативного Совета. Квай-Гон унаследовал свободолюбивый дух от своего столь же, если не более, непокорного учителя графа Дуку. Дуку также предпочитал ценность настоящего абстрактности будущего, но, в отличие от своего учителя, Квай-Гон пошёл в исследованиях дальше и обнаружил поддержку своей веры в Журналах уиллов. Уиллы являлись сообществом, которое ещё до появления джедаев исследовало Силу с иной точки зрения. В журналах Квай-Гон нашёл не только обоснование праведности своего пути, но и весьма интересные знания о сохранении личности после смерти. Владение световым мечом Квай-Гон Джинн являлся мастером четвертой формы битвы на световых мечах, известной как Атару, отличающейся акцентом на сверхъестественную акробатику с быстрыми уклонениями, внезапными атаками и широкими взмахами меча. Атару являлась распространённой формой боя в то время, однако выбор Квай-Гоном этой формы имеет бунтарские причины. Как в своё время граф Дуку отказался от четвёртой формы, которой его обучал Йода, в пользу второй, так и Квай-Гон самостоятельно выбрал Атару, отвергнув наставления графа. Не видя пользы во владении второй формой, Квай-Гон предпочел четвёртую, считая, что на заданиях ловкость и выносливость – лучшие союзники джедая. Тем не менее, познания Квай-Гона во второй форме боя сделали из него разносторонне одарённого бойца. Несмотря на то, что он и не мог достичь небывалой быстроты мастера Йоды и мастерства Дуку, Квай-Гон всегда считался одним из лучших бойцов Ордена. В юности Квай-Гон мог одержать победу в спарринге с Винду, однако время рано или поздно победило бы Джинна. Мастерство боя в стиле Атару он передал своему падавану Оби-Вану Кеноби, вместе с которым мастер сразился против Дарта Мола. Слабость формы Атару таится в её силе. Для того чтобы успешно сражаться в рамках Атару, необходимо много места. Когда Джинн был заперт в реакторе Тида на Набу, эта истина стала трагически очевидной. Без обширного места для поединка Квай-Гон не смог противостоять концентрированным и агрессивным атакам Лорда ситов. В сочетании с молодостью Мола это различие и привело к гибели Квай-Гона. К счастью, Мол забыл скинуть меч Джинна в шахту, и Оби-Ван убил сита, воспользовавшись оружием учителя. За кулисами *Лайам Нисон играет Квай-Гона в эпизоде «Призрачная угроза» и озвучивает его в «Атаке клонов». Имя Квай-Гон, скорее всего, произошло от слов «Квигон» (лечебная дыхательная техника в Китае, в более известной русской транслитерации - «цигун») и «Джинн» (духи в арабской мифологии). *Во время съемок «Призрачной угрозы» декорации были сделаны точно на уровне головы актеров. Из-за высокого роста Нисона (193 см) стоимость фильма увеличилась на 150 000$. *Квай-Гон появлялся только в «Призрачной угрозе». Его голос можно было услышать в «Атаке клонов» во время медитации Йоды. Лукас также планировал появление Квай-Гона в виде призрака Силы в «Мести ситов» (подобно Оби-Вану в фильмах «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая»), но идея не была воплощена в жизнь. Однако в одной из версий сценария идет речь о призраке, обучавшем Йоду и Оби-Вана. *В качестве поклона Нисону один из юнлингов в «Атаке клонов» был назван Лайам. *Как показано в The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Лукас сначала не включил в сценарий Квай-Гона. Это показывает концепт арт где Оби-Ван изображен один на корабле Торговой федерации и встречает Джа Джа. После того, как этого персонажа придумали, Лукас представлял его младшим джедаем, а Оби-Ван изображался стариком. *Голос Квай-Гона должен был появиться в «Мести ситов», об этом намекнул Лайам Ниссон в начале 2005 года. Однако сцена была вырезана. Сцену с Йодой и Квай-Гоном можно прочитать в сценарии фильма и в новелизации. Квай-Гон так же был упомянут в "the Revenge of the Sith game" на платформах Gameboy Advance/Nintendo DS. *Так же существует мнение, что ткань, которой драпирована мебель в хижине Оби-Вана в «Новой Надежде» является серым пончо, которое Квай-Гон носит во время посещения Татуина в «Скрытой угрозе». Но очень сомнительно, что дизайнеры костюмов Первого эпизода преднамеренно выбрали для Квай-Гона пончо, чтобы напомнить часть ткани из Четвертого эпизода. Появления *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 3'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' / Game Book *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' book-and-record *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Mighty Chronicles adaptation *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook'' *''Episode I Adventures 13: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 11: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 14: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 12: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''A Queen's Diary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Anakin Skywalker'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''C-3PO's Big Adventure'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Dangers of the Core'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Droid to the Rescue'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Gungan Trouble!'' *''Jedi Escape'' *''Obi-Wan's Bongo Adventure'' *''Meet the Jedi High Council'' *''Podrace!'' *''Save Naboo!'' *''Sith Attack'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *"End Game" * * *Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Lightsaber Battle Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 3'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' PhotoComic *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook'' * *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 51: The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 70: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 3: Betrayal, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Resurrection'' * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Force Fiction * Old Wounds * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game (duel mode) Источники *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * }} Внешние ссылки *Квай-Гон Джинн на сайте "holonet.ru" * * * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Родившиеся в 92 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 32 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Набу Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Мужчины Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Призраки Силы